Meadow of the Heart
by Renulpire
Summary: In the Vivillon business, only the most vibrant and flawless may prosper, highly valued because of their various and wondrous immaculate patterns. For one unique butterfly, such a podium would be unreachable solely because of a very light, but considerably treacherous detail. Yet in the end, something would save her from an unjust destiny and change her life. HumanXPokemon M/F Lem
1. Chapter 1

Author's ramblings

Greetings, everyone!

Today, I have something a bit special for you all. I had the privilege of having a total blast whilst playing Pokémon X recently and I found myself enamored with several species. One of these wondrous creatures happened to be Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. You probably heard of it, but I thought it would be original and a true challenge to write a romance story with a Pokémon gifted with such a shape. Usually, biped and humanoid-like Pokémon really take the lead in popularity and thus, despite my best attempts, it was hard to find a lot of fanart surrounding Vivillon. Therefore, I decided to take up the challenge for myself and write about it, testing if I could render this species attractive. I would like to think I did a decent job, but would really appreciate comments, ratings, etc. to show me if I am correct in this assumption and of course, to know if I was able to please a few readers out there, hmhm!

In any case, this story is about a strait human X Pokémon relationship, but it also contains some size difference as well, whilst I did try to keep the whole concept as realistic as possible. In addition, if you were to spot some mistakes, please contact me so that I may kick their butts at once. Please note that this is a story with two chapters. The second and final part should be up very soon.

Thank you for your time.

I hope you enjoy this one! =)

- Ren

* * *

Meadow of the Heart

Chapter one

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this... you won't understand."

[No... you can't... leave me here!]

"I have to; you won't do. I have a perfect collection to keep and you just... don't fit in!"

[But... I didn't do anything wrong... did I? Why are you doing this to me?]

"I was fooled. You are not good enough and that's it. I can't keep you and your old owner won't take you back because of... that thing. I need all my specimens in perfect condition, that's my policy..."

The mysterious figure that stood in front of the beautiful pink Vivillon turned and an instant later, began walking in the opposite direction. Before the human could go too far, the bug protested again and again until the trainer threw a bunch of Pokeballs on the ground. The multiple creatures that materialized between the two were all part of the very same Pokémon species, but their colorful patterns varied intensely. They acted as a barrier between the two individuals.

Suddenly, the single Vivillon that had been released into the wild was overtaken and disposed of because of an incredible gust that was generated and then thrown at her by the other insects. The collector and her bugs left, leaving the sole individual crashed against a tree, a terrible aching invading her whole body as her eyes lost sight of the human. The pain was significant, great enough to keep her from taking flight, but it was the rejection, the abandonment that stung the Vivillon's heart the most.

[Why this...?] she whimpered. [Such a superficial detail... I'm not responsible for this... It's not my fault... Come back... don't leave me here... I beg you...]

* * *

Another normal day on the farm, the subtle odor of fresh citrus fruits carried away by the agreeable wind, a signal that the natural goodnesses were ripe and ready to be picked from the trees. Today was Friday, the day of the weekly harvest. Like every seven days or so, Spencer was preparing himself for the task at hand. He thought the weather was almost perfect for the collection of his fruits as well. It had rained during the previous morning and now, it was the great illuminant Star's turn to contribute to the verdance's growth. Things would probably go smoothly until it got dark later in the evening.

The orchard he owned produced small, but very juicy berries every few days or so. Therefore, it was imperative that Spencer allocated one of his working days entirely spent clearing up the trees he owned. It was quite the chore and required some dedicated effort, but he loved what he did and rarely complained about it, except when it came to the loneliness that would come with the one man operation. He would not have minded if he had someone to give him a hand, or simply to keep him company. He would get visitors every once in a while, like this morning for example, but it was not exactly a common thing since the location of his field was quite a distance away from any populated village. The peacefulness of the area overtook this slight remoteness disadvantage, however.

Situated a few yards away from the rows of fruit-bearing trees was the main building, where the occasional costumer was received. It was also there that a small shop was set up, displaying the many byproducts produced with the help of the berries. These various items included jelly, marmalade, fermented drinks and even a few kinds of medicinal ointments to aid reduce pain or discomfort in both people and Pokémon. The reputation of those valuable products was impeccable and so, Spencer was able to notice that he had an increased number of customers for each season that passed. Perhaps that the authenticity of his merchandise was the main reason explaining the rising popularity of his commerce? At any rate, he was now getting at least a few visitors per week, which was quite the feat for him. More importantly, he could do the thing he liked as his principal occupation as well.

On the other side of the orchard, a little wooden shack of some sort could be spotted between the many rows of greenery. This small building happened to be where the magic happened. It was in there that fruits would undergo different procedures to be either cleaned and packed, or simply treated and transformed into some of the other possible products. A permanent and strong smell emanated from the cabin, being the result of storage and refrigeration of the goodies Spencer produced. A little intercom system could also be seen inside. It was linked back to the shop, where any visitor could press a button, alerting anyone inside the other shack that assistance was needed on the other side of the orchard.

In the back of the plot of land he owned, an entrance leading to a nearby forest was present. The path was set up in a manner that made it snake around in the woods until it completed a full circle. Spencer did not have the time to take care of such an attraction and as such, very few people would actually wander into the dense biome. On top of that, a fairly hazardous section could be seen branching in from one side, showing a clear lack of maintenance; a certain hostility could even be sensed in this particular part of the forest.

Today, the young man was in his private chambers, a floor above the shop of the main building, when knocking could be heard at the door downstairs, early during this morning. Quickly, he had dressed up and gone in order to serve the customer, who happened to be interested in the nearby trails more than anything else, which appeared as odd to him. It was strange for someone to go all of this way out in the country only to visit a certain path going into the woods. Cordially, Spencer had briefly described how the path ended up to make a full circle on itself, as well as warn the woman about the off limits section. With a bow and her quiet thanks, she had left as quickly as she had appeared, not giving a single glance to the merchandise displayed in front of her.

For some reason, the farmer got somewhat of a bad vibe when he observed the other human. He felt she was sad, or perhaps feeling a bit bothered. He could not pinpoint her mood accurately. He eventually shrugged it off and began to plan how he was going to do the harvest, but in the back of his mind, he could not completely forget about the mysterious trainer. To a certain extent, he thought something was unsettling. Choosing to trust his feeling, he delayed his important tasks for a later hour and awaited the return of the woman. When the trainer did come back from her brief little trip in the forest, which had been abnormally short, she tried to leave the premises rather hastily. She was intercepted by the man when she was about to leave the property, his jolly voice sounding so menacing to her for some reason she absolutely wanted to keep for herself. Why did he have to be in the way as she wished to discreetly make her escape?

"Ah, there you are! How is the trail doing these days? Is it holding up fine?"

"Yes... I think it is. I had fun, but you'll have to excuse me, I-"

"And what about the banned path, is that still well marked off? Were you able to see the signs?"

"Y-yeah.. and I surely did not go that way, no sir."

He stared at her for a few seconds, unable to see her shifty look under the cap she was wearing. It was hard to perceive the great uncertainty she was afflicted with, but that bad vibe he had felt earlier still applied, unfortunately. Something was up and he was going to discover what it was all about. Looking for clues at the winding path situated in the forest would be necessary in order to satisfy his inner instincts.

"Alrighty, then... partner," he told the trainer with a less joyful smile. "You have yourself a fine day and come back soon, alright?"

Without a word, the lady departed without looking back a single time. It was during this very moment that Spencer would realize something troubling. He was absolutely positive the young woman had six pokeballs secured onto her belt when he first saw her, three on each of her sides to be exact. Observing her still, he could clearly see that one of the orbs appeared to be missing. Three of them could be spotted on her right side, but only two where clamped on her left side. The first hypothesis Spencer came up with was that the trainer had simply dropped it in her trek, but a darker thought proved to be much more viable as he recalled the shady attitude she had shown. It could also have been possible that she had released or abandoned a Pokémon back there, leaving him with a worrying investigation.

Without hesitating too long, putting the harvest aside for the moment, the guy brought a few supplies and headed for the nature trail. His pace was fast and his mind sharp. Upon entering the forest, he was relieved to see that he would be able to track the trainer's direction easily. The soil was still humid because of yesterday's forecast and so, clear footprints could be seen in the mud, betraying the cunning owner's trace.

The farmer got a terrible feeling in his gut when he arrived at the infamous forbidden path. He sighed to himself as he looked down upon the ground, which revealed that the girl had chosen to adventure where it was proscribed. Carefully and full of disappointment, he followed her steps, penetrating into the deeper section of the woods with much caution. He continued for a moment until the footmarks stopped and turned around sharply. He had to look a bit further to see that some sort of commotion had happened.

A few twigs and branches lay on the ground, most of them showing clear signs of damage. The manner in which the scene was presented, it felt like if a strong gust of wind had swayed and blown harshly against the landscape. Upon a closer inspection, something odd could also be spotted below one particularly big tree. Spencer frowned in confusion when he picked up a broken pokeball. The container had been cracked in half, leaving each section detached from one another. All around the object, and located primarily under the oak, there were a few dozens of little colorful squares on the ground. The shapes were scattered here and there in a random fashion, sprinkled in-between big roots, their colorfulness ruined by the mud.

Spencer's eyes narrowed when he could spot yet another peculiarity. Close to the bottom of the tree trunk, something had been dragged onto the soft and muddy soil. Suspicious, he began to follow this new lead, which was also characterized by a few more of those strange little scales. It looked like nothing he had ever seen, which was enough to make him grow even more cautious. His expression completely changed when he discovered what lay at the end of the trail.

"Sweet mother of Arceus!" he told himself, covering his mouth as he uncovered the atrocious sight.

In the distance, a vibrant butterfly could be seen, dragging itself along the ground as it desperately tried to take flight, without any success. Its wings hardly moved, indicating that they were probably unusable because of a certain pain. It was well alerted by the previous cry the human had spoken out not too far behind it. Seeing how utterly hopeless and hurt the Vivillon looked, the farmer simply could not remain still; he took action immediately. Without thinking, he ran to the Pokémon, tripping between a few branches here and there, but catching with the bug in a matter of seconds as it inflicted more pain upon its frail body, highly terrified of the man for some reason.

The creature panicked when the human seized it by its small body, shrieking its own name over and over again in protest and fear. The many feminine vocalizations that were released indicated that the flying type was in fact a female. She was gently pressed against the man's chest, restrained in a way that prevented her to wiggle around too much. It was absolutely alarming at first, but seeing as this prevented her from worsening her condition, she began to calm down just slightly and could ultimately perceive that the tall person was here to help, not to harm her.

"What happened to you?" the human asked, confusion and sadness all over his face. "Oh sweet honeybun..."

Naturally, the Pokémon gave him no answer, but something about his soft tone made her feel less agitated. Instead, she whimpered quietly and burrowed her face into his shirt, shaking plentifully as the man took her out of the miserable part of the forest. She lost herself into the vicious physical and psychological hurtfulness she was afflicted with. Her vision soon grew dark and blurry and in the end, lacking the necessary strength, she fainted, her fate to be determined by the unexpected savior.

* * *

Clink! Chink! Clung!

The multiple bottles and utensils cradled in his grasp jangled at every step he took. The ruckus could have been loud enough to wake up the dead. His arms were so full that he had to awkwardly use his foot in order to get inside the building where the Vivillon rested. When he went upstairs and entered the room in question, he felt a bit guilty to see the Pokémon open her eyes, looking back at him with an undecipherable mix of emotions in her gaze. She was lying on her front side, her head turned towards the human and her wings spread out on the bed, motionless. It had been a wise decision to put her onto the soft surface whilst he had gone and grabbed some supplies.

"Ah, you're awake already. Sorry for all the noise," he excused himself.

She chose to remain silent, observing the young man as he deposited his items on a nearby table. He pulled a chair and sat close to the bed, preparing the resources he needed for his benevolent intentions. He seemed to be highly concentrated. She blinked as his eyes glanced into hers every now and then, checking if she was still conscious.

"You're not having the best day, are you?" he asked, trying to see if he could make a bit of small talk with the butterfly.

It probably was not the best way to make her talk, on second thought. It took her a few seconds before she would look elsewhere, giving her answer by shaking her head very slowly, distracted by the many bitter memories that freshly haunted her mind. The tragedy that had transpired hurt as much on the inside than the outside. She would not be willing to speak about it for the moment.

"Don't worry; you're in good hands, now."

Her gaze returned to him.

Once everything was set up, he made his way closer to her. He observed her form and analyzed her weak movements. It was absolutely certain that she had a hard time flapping her wings, but the Vivillon also seemed to have some trouble moving her small legs. Humming lightly, the farmer stopped his study and grabbed a soft cloth, which he dipped in warm water. Very carefully, he began to brush off the mud spots that were found here and there on the insect. She winced a few times, but did not make any sudden movement or emitted any cry. Her eyes intensely stared back at the caretaker, however, until he was completely done.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Vivillon. You have to trust me, okay?"

She did. Despite having met him just a few moments ago, it was certain that without a doubt, this young man wanted to help indeed and that his intentions were amiable. Juggling with the thought for a while, the bug finally decided that it would surely be polite to actually speak and let the human know she understood and listened to what he was saying. Unfortunately, as she was about to express herself vocally, a sudden sentiment of utter sadness took her whilst she thought back about the unfortunate event that had led her into this state. Her first statement would unfortunately reflect her current disposition rather than satisfactorily break the ice.

[I'm... I'm... s-s-scared...]

He was surprised by the manifestation of the cute little voice. He originally thought a Pokémon and a human had to bond in order to understand one another so acutely. Despite of that strange occurrence, he found himself dearly concerned by her message. Crouching by the bed and adjusting his height to match hers, the young man could only release a little sigh and display a compassionate smile. Slowly, he let his hand wander closer and closer to her, grinding against the bed cover until he could make it rest gently on the top of the Vivillon's head. He caressed her very softly in order to try and soothe her. She winced at first, mostly in fear, but was quick to accept the friendly gesture, her eyes analyzing the man so intensely.

"Don't worry, it's... it's going to be alright, darling. You're safe. It's just the two of us here; no one will hurt you."

She nodded, perhaps uncertainly, but still accepting the statement.

"I'm Spencer, by the way. What's your name, little one?"

A few seconds and multiple blinks later, a discreet answer could be heard:

[I'm... um, I... I am Vivillon.]

He was more than glad to see her expression change for the better. It was wiser to keep himself from making a comment on that, however. Instead, he acknowledged in silence and began to prepare the items he would need in order to make her feel better. It was during that moment that he took out a little piece of paper from his pocket. A few lines had been scribbled onto it, acting as a reminder from a quick search he had executed beforehand.

"Okay," he began. "I have a special remedy here and I would like you to take two spoons. Like everything you see here, it is made out of natural products, so you don't need to be worried about that. Is that alright? "

Dipping the utensil inside the jar, the man then held up the mixture close to the bug's mouth, waiting for her to open and accept the portion. When she hesitantly did, a sweet taste stimulated her almost instantly. The medicine was absolutely delicious. It was no problem at all for her to take the second serving. In fact, she seemed excited for another taste. In just an instant, a cozy warmth travelled within every reaches of her tiny body, effectively inducing her into a better state of well-being. Her brightened eyes were noticed by the human.

[So nice and tasty...]

They shared a brief smile.

"Glad to hear."

A little pause later, a second jar containing a different mixture was brought between the two individuals. Consulting his notes and glancing back at the bug every now and then, Spencer looked focused. He hummed to himself when he was done, discarding his info and observing the Pokémon's different areas. According to his short research, there was a specific place where Vivillon normally did not appreciate to be touched. This happened to be the light gray sector between their little hands and their feet. It could also be safe to say that the bottom of the abdomen was to be avoided as well for obvious reasons, leaving fewer spots where medicine could be applied.

"Now, I'll need to use another concoction, darling. I am going to touch you, so if something is wrong, you have to tell me, okay?"

She nodded, feeling less frightened because of how well the first treatment had gone. She thought it was considerate of him to take the time to explain what he was doing despite how bad the situation appeared to be. The guy opened the second container and took a good whiff. He then put a small quantity of ointment on his fingers and began to gently spread it on top of her head and more precisely, where her antennas were attached. He climbed up all the way to their tips and manipulated them cautiously. He then returned to her body and aimed a look into her curious gaze.

"This might sting a little bit, but I promise it will all be better in a few seconds, Vivillon."

He utilized some more of his miracle spread where her wings were attached to her body. There were a few signs of wounds, some of them appearing very serious in fact. She winced a little, a light burning invading the precise sectors. Thankfully, a soothing sensation started to manifest itself at the designated locations a short instant later. Daringly, she slowly flapped her luxuriant wings, the special substance rubbing in and easing her movements. Gradually, it eliminated a small part of the hurtfulness.

"How is that? Is it okay if I put on a little more? Tell me if I'm not allowed to touch you any further."

[Keep going... this helps...]

And so he did, obeying the high-pitched, but oh so very sweet and tender demand. He continued on with the process, rubbing more of the medicinal mixture on parts of her body, including a few spots on her wings. He could not see if this was the result of her accident, but a very small part of her upper left wing was missing, chipped away and ruining her perfect symmetrical appearance. It was interesting to discover the Pokémon in that intimate manner. Each time their eyes met, he produced a little smile, paused, and went back to work.

This closeness was enjoyed until the rest of the day would go by, both living beings remaining fairly silent, but starting to tame one another nonetheless, which was important for both of them. The subject of their meeting was not referred to and avoided completely, for now was not the time to discuss of the unfortunate happening. Spencer was glad to notice the butterfly had been able to fall into a peaceful slumber by the time he was finished. The poor thing really did deserve her rest. He chose to remain near and to spend the night sleeping in the same room in case anything happened.

What a fantastic and so deeply mysterious start for their friendship this had been.

* * *

Sunlight pierced through the large window the room possessed. The brilliant rays of the sun felt warm, undisturbed by any cloud whatsoever. It was a delightful and lovely way to wake up. For a Pokémon like Vivillon, that natural comfort of the light was quite appealing. It reminded her of a previous life in a certain forest; back when she was still a Scatterbug. Memories about how she had met with her original trainer resurfaced. She had quickly gone through not one, but two evolutions with that person. Back then, she felt proud, but unsure about the feelings she entertained with this human. Her very first trainer seemed to be much nicer compared to how her second owner treated her yesterday. If only she had not been traded...

She was alerted by a soft and quiet breathing coming from behind her. Curled up on a rug of some sort and covered with a little blanket, the young man was sleeping. He turned and began to stretch his limbs, disturbed by the intense rays that made their way to his face. For some reason, his displeased and lazy groaning amused the Vivillon. Her look altered between the human and the window. It was hard to choose which would be more interesting to observe.

"Gnn... ah, hello..."

A little pain could be felt in his lower back, but the sacrifice was well worth it. It really was nice to see that his newest friend seemed to be doing better. Looking at her, he could deduce that she might not have been able to take flight yet, since she was not currently hovering and that it was only natural for a butterfly like herself to be doing as such.

"How are you feeling today, Vivillon? Did you have a nice rest?"

[Um...um...]

She glanced at him a few times, an evident shyness taking hold of her as she recalled the events that had transpired the previous day. It occurred to her that no one had ever touched her the way the young man had and to be completely frank, it was a confusing feeling. Even if she did not know him well, she felt an undeniable attraction for him and the way he treated her. Was this explained solely because he had saved her? Or perhaps was it because she had appreciated the coziness of his demeanor, voice and actions so far? She was absolutely too timid to even reflect on those things for too long. One thing was certain, however: there already was a link between them already. Could it have been possible for them to be the victims of a case of interest at first sight? By now, her massive blush could not be hidden in the slightest.

"I see you looking at this window over there. Would you like to peek through it?" he suggested, trying to make her come out of her shell a little bit.

She nodded, a timid smile appearing on her face, her gaze illuminating in approval. She poked her fingers together and stared at the man as he came closer and gently seized her by the sides of her little frame. The thoughts reappeared again, the touching... the warmth. Even though it was so strange, she felt safe in his hands. A thankfulness and happiness was born in her mind and soul.

Turning her so that she could face the wall, he then lifted her up and got in front of the window. The view offered to her made her gasp out of pure bliss and awe. The vantage point of the upper floor gave a very nice view of the multiple rows of healthy trees contained in the orchard. The green leaves covered in morning dew glistened as the shining light of the sun impacted against them and branches full of fruits bowed down politely to attest how successful the harvest was going to be. Dirt paths could be seen between each row, reaching as far as her eyes could see. The land was hilly and it only added to the complaisance of the environment. It was one of the first times she saw such a stunning decor. Her wings flapped very gently as if she wished to go past the translucent barrier, showing just how much interested she really was. She turned to Spencer with the most joyful expression she ever had since her original capture.

[Pretty...]

"Not too bad, is it? I'm happy to see you smile like that."

He paused to aim a smirk at her, which caused her to hide her look with her thin antennas, or at least try.

"Now, do you think you can stay here for a while? I have to start working in the orchard."

He deposited her onto the ground, but upon standing back up, he immediately felt bad for the butterfly. She aimed a worried gaze at him and hesitated a moment before moving towards him at the best of her abilities until she would be clinging against his shin in a silent and very adorable protest. He became uneasy when she buried her face into him, holding on and visibly insecure about being left at such a low altitude.

[I don't... don't want to be... a-alone,] she revealed. [So spooky...]

He thought he would start melting after this statement. In a way, it was perfectly understandable for her to think in this manner. Yesterday's events might have been traumatic and scary enough to induce a clear sentiment of abandonment into her as well, maximizing her fears in the process. The young man could not refuse her demand even if that would mean his work would be done much less quickly than he would have preferred.

"Alright, alright," he yielded. "I'll bring you along, but you have to behave, okay?"

The butterfly looked up and nodded, approving.

* * *

The fresh scent of ripe berries filled the air wonderfully all around the orchard. The smell was so soothing and exciting every time, even if it happened regularly. It might have been a formality for the human, but for the bug type, it was a whole different experience. Accompanying Spencer proved to be an enlightening and satisfying experience. The two living beings did not speak to one another frequently at first, surely because of a mutual timidity, but as hours went by, the two of them could safely allege that they were making progress towards a better and joined understanding. In a way, it could be said that they were gradually taming one another, effectively warming up. It was very peculiar to notice that they communicated heavily with their body language instead of conventional means.

The Pokémon could not deny that she used this precious time to reflect on something special for herself. She found out that the more she listened to the young man and the more she observed him in his tasks, some sort of phenomenon grew in her head, just like if she found herself floating. Each friendly gesture he directed at her, each smile he aimed at her made her feel... so different on the inside. The pain was gone for a fraction of an instant, replaced by an unexplainable alleviation in her heart. Yet, despite the unusualness of the oddity and the mysteriousness it was shrouded in, the butterfly was certain that it was a positive and enjoyable happening. Never had she felt anything like this during the short periods of time she had been with her past owners. What could all of this possibly mean? Was it even plausible that the two of them had established an emotional connection already? Were they that much compatible?

Spencer wondered about the manner in which he saw the Vivillon. He was astute enough to notice that his bug friend was very receptive to the few words he pronounced every now and then. It was also quite satisfying to see her reply in silence, but with such a brilliant expression nonetheless. It was a bit difficult to read through her pixelated eyes at first, but as the day went by, he would find himself able to notice her great, yet very contained joy. She was utterly adorable at times. It occurred to him that he was treating her like if she were his younger sister, always there in case anything happened, keeping her safe as well. He never had even been this considerate for someone before, not even his closest friends. Sure, the Pokémon had gone through one heck of an event and was even injured because of what had transpired, but the young man knew he was not nice just so he could compensate for those things. No, something else was at work in his soul and the more time he spent with the colorful creature, the merrier he got. He liked her. Very much. The Vivillon had a story to tell and a personality to reveal and he would wait as long as required to unearth them.

He had the chance to have previous experience with Pokémon, but this time, things felt so much different. He had read somewhere that this species had a mild affinity with the psychic element, but believed another reason could explain how concerned he was for the lovely bug. He had the impression the feeling was mutual. He would not be completely aware, but the smiles he displayed during the entire day were the brightest he had given in months.

[Tired...]

She disliked being the bearer of bad news, but her body's fragility averred to be stronger than her will to remain with the working fellow.

"Oh, alright. I'll make this quick..."

The sun could be seen shying away on the horizon; a good time to call the day off.

"Let's check one last tree and then we'll be done, okay?"

[Okay, Spencer.]

He was caught off guard by the Pokémon's behavior when she gave herself a big push, flying in the air in an awkward hop of some sort before landing on top of the guy's shoulder.

"Woah there. You okay?"

[I wanted... on your hair...]

He shook his head with a smirk and gave her a small verbal warning, not to attempt anything as reckless in the future. Installing her on his top part, he took a moment to pat her own head before he began climbing into the ladder that led higher into the tree. She got comfortable and rested against him as he picked the nearby berries, storing them into a large woven basket. One after the other, the luscious orbs were taken and collected with a certain finesse. This was obviously not the first time Spencer did that kind of task. At one point, his movements stopped and he held one of the fruits up high above him for the bug to feast on. Without hesitating, the Vivillon took the goodness into her mouth and savored it plentifully.

[Yum!] she exclaimed, grateful for the treat.

Shortly after that, both individuals opted to seek refuge in the main building; upstairs, to be more precise. The Vivillon expressed her interest about the activities Spencer did every week. More importantly, she was impressed by the amount of effort sometimes required in order to keep the business going. She could clearly feel Spencer was a proud man, considering his lifestyle as a blessing. She was happy to hear him talk and describe the facts that excited him and in a way, his enthusiasm was contagious. There was, however, a very subtle hint of loneliness he could not hide notably well.

Soon after that, he opted to reward the bug for her presence throughout the day. Another session of medicinal treatment was in order after all. He revealed that he expected her to be able to fly on her own in about two days or so, which was enough to make her emit a joyful cry and hum in delight. Somehow and for the better, the Vivillon he had found in the forest was different now that he had spent some valuable time with her.

As she installed herself onto his bed, lying on her front side and spreading her wings, the atmosphere appeared to change completely. Unlike yesterday, the man who sat close to her frame was not as much of a stranger anymore; he was much more than that. A nice friend. So, when he started to apply the sweet jelly onto her body, his touch felt quite dissimilar. He was firm in his actions, yet considerate and careful at the same time. Her eyes focused onto him, appreciating what he was up to.

"How does that feel? I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked in a soft tone.

[Keep going... Spencer...]

She caught a glimpse of a blush on his face before he would continue his delicate massage. The substance's reaction as it was spread onto her frame felt immensely nice because of the hurtfulness it removed, but secretly, she could not possibly deny that the human's fingers brought another kind of satisfaction. In a way, it was true those sessions were necessary, but she would not allow anyone else to execute them. She would soon take her turn at blushing when he began to poke under her arms, making an amused giggle escape her. Unbeknownst to both of them, the medicine did help, but their shared affection was the true cure they sought. A simple, little look into one another's gaze would secure the fact that a strong friendship was blooming beautifully.


	2. Chapter 2

Meadow of the Heart

Chapter two (final)

* * *

"Oh, what a lovely butterfly you are, dear! Do you live on this farm?"

The flying type's response was cryptic and could only sound like if she were repeating her name over and over again, but nevertheless, it was not hard to deduce that the Pokémon was welcoming the potential costumer to the small farm. This could be explained by the lack of spiritual connection between the creature and the woman. Even then, it was not much of an issue, since leading clients towards the building was a simple task. Turning and flipping gracefully in midair as she so elegantly used her wings to float at a decent height, the Vivillon lured the woman inside the shop with her beauty and skills. Once her duty was accomplished, the bug went close to the intercom system and pressed a single button, effectively sending a buzzing sound into the other shack situated on the other side of the orchard.

"I'm coming right over!" a male voice announced briefly on the other end of the device. He arrived a moment later.

"Welcome!" he announced.

He handed a sweet berry to the Pokémon, who feasted on the reward on the spot whilst he got busy with the costumer. Now fairly revived from her injuries, the butterfly was no longer disabled and could now soar through the skies and enjoy a liberty she was more than merry to regain. Out of gratefulness, but mostly out of pure friendliness, she had decided to give Spencer a hand with some of the tasks he had to do on the land until she was in a perfect condition. Namely, she would observe the amount of maintenance the orchard required from up high, or sometimes she would carry jars from one place to the next, or she would approach and welcome potential visitors and clients just like in this instance. She paid close attention to the discussion that began when the woman had bought what she wished.

"Say, this is a lovely Pokémon you have there. I don't think I have ever seen this sort of Vivillon."

"You're right," the man answered. "This cute lil' bug here has a very special pattern. Her coloration, Meadow Vivillon, is native from another country. Around our parts, the native Vivillon are said to have the River pattern, which is much different than this vibrant pink tone my friend was gifted with."

The two partners shared a smile.

"How interesting! I believe you are lucky to have an amiable creature like this one by your side, young man. Take good care of her, will you?"

"I am. And thank you, ma'am! I will."

With that, she turned and left with a bag filled with several products hailing from the farm. Spencer recounted the money he had gotten in exchange, only to see he had received a little tip as an added bonus. The little act of kindness made him happy. He was joined by the butterfly, who hovered near his face, curious about what the human was manipulating. The whole concept of currency was somewhat mysterious to her. She trusted her feelings and the psychic link that existed between her and Spencer to see if everything was fine.

"I think we won't get any other client for the rest of the day," he began, storing the money in his pocket. "If we do get a visit, they'll just need to ring. How about you come and give me a hand with something in the working shack? I think you'll have fun with what I got in store for you, Vivillon."

Her wide and illuminated pixelated eyes would speak for themselves, just like her gracious wings, who flapped at a quicker pace for a moment.

They walked for a little while, ultimately reaching the second building. The night was about to roll in and so, it felt somewhat comforting to seek shelter from the upcoming darkness. A single lantern was lit and placed on a nearby table. There was just enough space for both individuals to move and therefore, the coziness and warmth of the moment grew dramatically as they were forced to be especially close to one another under the dim brilliance they were exposed to.

"There we are..."

He bent down and picked up a few items under the flat surface situated before him and the bug. Multiple containers and berries were revealed and neatly placed in front of the duo. The Vivillon landed and held onto the young man's shoulder before he would start his visual explication.

The farmer was seen picking up a luscious berry in his hand, only to squeeze it hard and let the juice flow down into one of the jars situated in front of him. He then discarded the used fruit, beginning the process once more with another round sphere of natural goodness. He repeated those steps several times, showing what he exactly awaited of the Vivillon; producing berry juice.

Being the intelligent and astute Pokémon she was, she averred to be quick to understand what she had to do. The only problem was that she did not possess human hands to squish the fruits effectively. Instead, she had evolved to gain two little round fingers. She aimed a little puzzled look at the expert, to which he replied with an understanding nod.

He placed her in front of him and handed the flying type a single berry, which she took between her little extremities. With a decisive move, she squished the orb harder and harder until it effectively exploded... but all over her nonetheless, covering her in juice. The accident was shrugged off and caused quite a laugh. An instant later, she was cleaned by Spencer and ready to attempt the pressing technique once more. This time, he held her tiny limbs and guided her movements, gently applying pressure at the top of the product, directing her force downwards and effectively getting the tasty liquid out and into a jar. Mission accomplished for the proud insect.

[I did it, Spencer!]

He emitted a short chuckle.

"You're a real pro already!"

They traded a friendly chuckle. They then came to the realization that they were still holding hands and so, a small blush manifested between the two. They resumed their task, each participating in extracting the precious substance. Spencer did not have the funds to buy a professional berry presser and so, he and the Vivillon would be doing this activity for a good while before resigning. On the other hand, it was a fun and amusing occupation and a good opportunity to take it easy and relax. The repetitiveness of the pressing was completely overtaken by the enjoyable side of the task.

The peculiar atmosphere that reigned inside the small and dark cabin was cushy. The silence that had first settled a bit earlier had given its place to some small talk and eventually, to a delightful discussion. The two great friends spoke of many things, at their own relaxed rhythm, communicating many thoughts that loitered inside their own mind. In the end, this felt like the right moment to come back and talk about the events that had first transpired during the distinguished day the two of them had met, in the forest, quite a while ago.

[Spencer... I don't think I ever thanked you properly for... what happened.]

She deposited the berry she held and then turned towards him. Her head hung low as she hovered near him. He, too, postponed his actions and listened to the Pokémon.

[In a single and painful instant, I had lost everything... I was... reduced to a mere pile of discord and confusion, unable to even... pick myself up. What I mean is that I really was hurt... physically, but most of the agony was on... the inside, or if you prefer, it was in my mind...]

Her large eyes stared directly into his, her throat tying up in an emotional knot. It was very hard to talk about the issue, even if she really willed to do so. It was important for her to vent this out and let Spencer know about just how thankful she was.

"Oh Vivillon... Come here, dear."

He embraced her and pecked her cheek softly before allowing her to continue from within his warm grasp, reassuring her by handling her carefully and very softly.

[I am so grateful... so eternally grateful for what you did and how you... were there for me in my greatest time of need. I know that if enduring an atrocious event like that... meant I was able to meet you... then, I am happy it happened. You've given me the chance to rebuild myself and experience the... purest of friendship I have ever seen and felt.]

They shared a sigh.

"I wanted to thank you as well for entering my life, Vivillon. The emotions I felt when we began to bond are among the most memorable I have. Now that we've met and grew close to one another, it feels like I know where I'm going, like if I have a purpose now. I always liked what I did, but with you... it's just so much different. By your side, everything seems to make so much sense now..."

He paused.

"I don't know what I would do without you..."

[We're... feeling the same...] she let out in a fragile whisper, her teary eyes staring deeply at the man's features. A smile soon appeared on her lips.

"How long have we been together now? I would say about two or three weeks? Time flies by so quickly..."

[I'm happy this time was spent in your company... and I hope we can spend it together... for as long as we can. You and I, the farm, relaxing and staying happy... with no one bothering us.]

"I'm so happy to hear it from you. I was thinking about the very same thing since a few days. Having you around would be so great... Just us two, Vivillon."

She aimed another smirk at him, looking on her side.

[We would make a nice couple, wouldn't we?]

He warmly smiled back at her.

"Little honeybun..."

He gently seized her by the abdomen and placed one of his hands behind her head, only to lightly press her against him. He sat down on a nearby chair and let her nuzzle him, letting tears of joy appear between them and gently wet his shirt. The human had to make a really big effort not to cry as well. It was at this particular moment that he could see just how much they truly needed one another. A strong friendship and a very profound bond were present between them without a single doubt, but something even deeper and even more meaningful was awaiting to appear. Just like how he had been there to help the Vivillon and save her from a tragic end, she had spared him from the reclusiveness he had chosen, from the wrongness of his seclusion. He was not all alone anymore. Both of them had began to unlock a happiness that could not possibly be described by mere words.

With a companionable nod, they delightfully consumed the emotions that surrounded them and got back to work doubly motivated. The berry pressing resumed and went on for a full hour or perhaps two. Time simply did not appear to be as important anymore.

* * *

Crrrrk!

Completely unusable, virtually totaled. The large and very old stepladder had finally given in to its inevitable fate. Broken in two different pieces, almost symmetrically, the tool was no longer usable by the farmer. He cussed to himself as he attempted to salvage any sort of use for his metal helper, but to no avail. After years of loyal service, the apparatus was broken. It was of no use; he absolutely needed another one. Sort of discouraged, he sat down and munched on a fruit to suppress his discontentment. He then glanced upwards into the sky. After a few seconds of searching, he finally spotted what he was looking for.

Several feet in the air, the butterfly could be seen nonchalantly circling above, enjoying a stroll on her own and executing a very important task. She was actively looking for a forecast, or at least a few hints about what could approximately happen in the next few days concerning the weather. It was no enigma that Pokémon were naturally a lot more in tune and synchronized with the temperature and climate they were in, compared to humans. Despite having been on the farm for a good while, it was always a pleasure to soar up high and analyze this new climate. Being born in a completely different part of the world was an advantage, because the Vivillon was not biased in this new environment.

The hot and dry summers of this location were admirable, but it was the warm winters that picked her curiosity the most. From where she came from, winters would get cold and snow could even appear if the climate was favorable enough. Nevertheless, she had the confidence to reassure the human and tell him that she would fare just fine when he wondered about that particular issue. Indeed, her adaptation was already going superbly and as such, there would be no problem with living in this part of the globe. She halted her thinking for a moment when a shiver climbed up her whole form.

[In about two days... there should be some rain...]

She took a deep breath and hovered for a little while, taking a few minutes to reflect about her original habitat. She had the opportunity of reading about the multiple patterns that could be given to members of her species, determined where they were born. This was the main characteristic that made her stick out from the norm. Being a Meadow Vivillon herself, her bright pink coloration was always an unique feature when compared to the native River Vivillon from this part of the globe. This reminded her about Spencer's praise. The human would never fail to compliment her about her design.

One night, he had finally expressed his concern towards a very peculiar matter that still troubled him after all this time. The butterfly was missing a small piece of her upper left wing, more precisely, the small bit that stuck out at the top. Those black squares had been chipped off because of an accident back when she was with her first owner. She could not recall how it had happened exactly, but she had the bitter souvenir that her first master's affection had degraded because of this superficial problem. In the end, he had chosen to trade her for another Vivillon of a different pattern to satisfy his need for a flawless collection, much like her second trainer also.

It was during this operation that she had learned everything about people who collected her kind solely to possess every pattern that existed. Normally, people would take a very dedicated care for their collection members, but as her imperfect shape was revealed to this second and perfectionist trainer, she felt no love at all from this person. It was a stare of pure disappointment. Seconds after she had been summoned in front of this young woman, she could see just how deceived she was. She did not understand her very well, but the Vivillon was quickly put back into her pokeball while the trainer spoke of having her other Pokémon back, to cancel the trade and so on.

She was not fit to be part of any collection whatsoever because of this small physical problem. It was easy to see that her first owner had abandoned her in favor of another pattern. This was not the end of it for the bug, unfortunately. With no one to take her back, the young woman that had received her had resorted to an extreme and cruel decision... The rest was history, or at least she wanted to think that. To be so savagely released and disposed of... it pained her greatly to this day. If that kind farmer had not been there, her story would have had a bad ending. She cheered up thinking she would be writing the next chapter with the one she loved... Spencer.

Speaking of which, she aimed a glance under her, rapidly pinpointing in which row the young man was located. He waved back at her from where he was sitting. He looked like a tiny little Durant from where she was hovering. Her thoughts had lead her to rise up so high up into the sky, higher than usual and explaining why the wind was so cold as it blew against her body. In any case, it had been a good exercise, but she hummed to herself as she slowly descended towards her caretaker. Even from this altitude, the Scale Pokémon could deduce that there appeared to be a problem. When she arrived on the scene, she was welcomed by a guilty face. The man was seen scratching the back of his neck and had removed his shirt like if he had given up for an instant. She tried not to stare at his uncovered torso.

"Look at what I did," he jokingly told her.

The broken ladder laid in front of his discouraged self would explain the situation quite accurately.

[Did you hurt yourself, Spencer?]

"Nah, I'm okay. It's just my old pal here. He's done and quit his job, it seems."

It was a fairly humorous way to put it.

"I'm going to need another one, but I can't go and get another ladder today. I got some other things to do. I'd try climbing this tree to get the fruits, but..."

[Spencer...]

"Yeah?"

[I have wings, you big silly.]

"Oh... that's right!"

She shook her head before his late realization and approached him.

[Let me help, okay?]

He agreed with a nod and discarded the nuisance that was on the ground. He observed as the Vivillon began to pick berries from the top of the tree, one by one. The task was simple, but with so many fruits hiding in the foliage, the gracious insect would not be done until dawn. He understood that her grasp was quite limited, but wished to augment the efficiency of the work. He thought for a moment, grabbing the bug's attention whilst he did. Spencer always looked upset when he was deep in thoughts; his brows were furrowing and his smile upside down. His eyes briefly met with his friend and he was struck by an idea.

"Vivillon, can you produce some sort of wind with your wings?"

[Yes, of course. Why do you ask, Spencer?]

"I would like you to try something for me, honeybun."

Her interest was picked. She grew curious as the human explained what he wanted her to do. He briefly indicated that he was to hold the woven basket whilst she would use her aerial strength to make a strong wind blow and thus, delivering the tree from the berries it held. She was a bit unsure about the efficiency of the maneuver, but wished to try her luck nonetheless. This would prove to be an interesting experiment. Without wasting too much time, she got into position and nodded back at the farmer, who anxiously awaited for the Pokémon's move.

She began to flap her wing, gradually flapping faster and faster as the leaves of her target began to flutter. The whole method made a few orbs drop to the ground, only to be collected by the farmer down below. When that was over with, she put more effort into the gust she generated. It was strange to notice how strong she averred to be. She never did try to show her power before and so, this experiment proved to be a delight. However, she would unconsciously flap her wings faster and much more violently over time, distracted. The branches soon bowed down to the intensity of the wind she let out, so much that the noise she generated was also too loud for her to hear the warnings of her master down below who was submitted to quite to miniature storm.

When she came back to reality and saw just how much of a commotion she had caused, she immediately halted her maneuver. The tree straightened back up quickly, cleanly liberated of its burden. When she laid her eyes upon Spencer, she simply could not suppress her amused laugh. On the other side, sitting onto his behind, the farmer had received the berries; so much that he had effectively been bombarded by the Vivillon. Without realizing it, she had caused such a gust that the fruits had come down crashing against the human, blasting against him. He was covered in dripping aromatic juice, dumbfounded.

When the two of them finally met, a meter from one another, they exploded in hilariousness. The situation was very humorous and since no harm had been done, everything proved to be just fine. It was a glorious mess.

"Gah, that was unexpected!" he told her, trying to wipe his face.

It was at that moment that she inched her way towards him, visibly taking in the aroma that could be smelled on him. Then, glancing into his eyes for a second, she leaned in and used her tongue to lick his cheek. After a short giggle from her part, the bug closed her eyes and began to clean his face off, her mouth gently pressing against him as she removed the sweet substance off of him. Ultimately, she paused and gave him a shy smile before pressing her mouth onto his, depositing a soft kiss onto his lips, eventually licking them just as well. He joined in and put one of his palms behind her head so they could deepen their first exchange, giving in to the wonderful feeling that filled their own heart.

He stared back into her look, noticing each and every single square, or "pixel", that comprised her eyes, which in turn, were divided by even more quadrates, leading towards a perfectly symmetric and infinite beautifulness. It occurred to him that this was the closest he had ever been to the Pokémon. He found out just how stunning she averred to be from up close. He soon gave in to his inner passion, returning the affection by deepening their kiss.

Then, they slowly separated, a smile appearing on both faces after the very special moment. Somehow, there seemed to be a mutual understanding, but more importantly, a shared expression of pure love towards one another. Their deep affection permitted them to go past the subtle taboo that was the infatuation between a Pokémon and a human. Such a thing would be considered forbidden, off limits to many, but with no one else watching or judging, the couple could enjoy their very sentimental relation without being disturbed. Their love had been present since the very start and therefore, it felt incredibly satisfying to finally see it physically manifest itself...

She licked her lips after her generous meal and emitted a delighted vocalization when her body was taken into the young man's grasp. Even though she possessed a small affinity with the psychic typing, she would not need this knowledge in order to see just how amorous her friend happened to be towards her. He was excited and so grateful of their first exchange, exactly like how she, herself, felt at this special instance.

"You owe me a new pair of pants, lady," he whispered as they remained so intimately close, their forehead resting on one another.

[You sly man, you... Won't you forgive a cute Pokémon like me?]

"Don't waste your time," he jested. "You know I fell for your charm a long time ago, honeybun..."

With that, the broken ladder was entirely forgotten as the duo swam into the pure and enticing scent that could be sensed in their immediate vicinity. Their loving delight continued on for the bigger part of the afternoon, forgetting and effectively discarding other matters. Nothing would be more important than their playful and enamored actions right then. They danced under the appearing sunset, the Vivillon following along as the man she loved took her by her hands and spun around with her. They had many laughs and even more missteps; the great imperfection of their activity rendering it beautiful.

[I love you...]

"I love you too..."

* * *

Rainy days always were slower and much more uneventful. Today was no exception. In fact, the torrent was in effect since the earliest hours of the morning. At the very least, it was entertaining to hear the droplets impact onto the roof of the small wooden shack, since such weather was a rarity. Like a very subtle melody, the rain soothed souls with an appreciated tenderness. In a way, it motivated the couple as they created a list of the farm's inventory. Many products were stored in crates, ready to be distributed to any willing customer. The two individuals had planned to do a little bit of promotion in the nearest town in hopes of attracting a larger clientele, but seeing how Mother Nature disagreed with their plans, the moment felt right for the current task.

"Let's see what we got in here..."

The farmer picked up a crate filled with goodies and placed it on the table. The Vivillon hovering near him approached the container and began to browse through the many items located inside. She began counting how many of each products there were, the human listening carefully and noting down the numbers she told him.

The process was repeated with the several crates stashed here and there, each one of them filled with berry related articles. This was also the ideal moment to actually sort out the products by categories, since any given box was filled with various goodnesses instead of being organized. The bug Pokémon then suggested the preparation of samples so that the promotion of the farm could be more effective. Therefore, when the inventory was compiled, the two of them executed the brilliant idea. Their combined efforts proved many times that things were headed in a very nice way when they joined their forces and worked as a fantastic team.

All in all, the rain never stopped. Thus, when their duties were over with, they were presented with quite the wet dilemma when attempting to go back into the main house. The Vivillon positioned herself at the top of the human's head, spreading her marvelous wings in order to act as a makeshift umbrella. Grateful, Spencer made sure to be quick as he ran between the rows of trees, the Pokémon's sacrifice not in vain as he went and reached the house.

Upon entering their little haven, they emitted a mutual sigh and locked the door behind them. It was at this instant that the young man put the Vivillon against his chest in order to gently wipe the water off of her pinkish appendages. They remained silent during this activity, both visibly showing a bit of fatigue. As relaxing a day like this one could be, it always had the power to drain them of their energy.

[Thank you, dear...]

"No problem, lovely. I know you can't fly just as freely when you're soaking wet."

She smiled and did a elegant flip to put emphasis on his statement before observing his wet body.

[Look at you...]

He shrugged at her, conceding defeat. He chuckled when she began to flap her wings at him, returning the favor and getting rid of the water that covered a small part of his physique. For some reason, looking at the Pokémon as she was moving so vividly reminded him about how closer and closer they had gotten with every moment they shared, physically speaking. Ever since their first kiss, some week ago, their exchanges had become more bodily, yet something seemed to be in the way when they attempted to go further than simple caresses and kissing. In a way, Spencer was concerned about never being able to go past that odd barrier. He simply was not capable of making this first step. He loved the Vivillon like nothing else in the whole world and perhaps this explained his uncertainty concerning a more intimate matter.

She was not a psychic Pokémon, but did not need to be one in order to read his expression. He showed much affection, yet a definitive hesitance would be perceptible in his eyes. Her slight affinity towards him, her connection with the one she desired the most, would let her see that he knew not how to make the next step. He was ready, but simply unsure about how to actually proceed and was also facing a doubt about whether or not the Pokémon was also willing to engage in a more carnal activity. Thinking more and more about it, the bug would come to the conclusion that they had never spoke about Pokémon and human engaging in intercourse. It was understandable. Her body was as exotic for him than his physique was to the Vivillon's eyes. If he was not able to make the first step, she would, as hard as it seemed to be, do it for them both and show him that she was in fact, more than ready to accept him in this erotic manner.

[You sh-should come to bed soon, dear. I... um, will wait for you... in our room...]

Her romantic cue was not very subtle, to say the least; even less so with the seductive and tempting look she aimed at him. Still, it amused the young man, but more importantly, it really did a great job at picking his interest and making him get the hint. The adorably shy proposition was enough to make him tense up on the spot, his heart skipping a few beats. The passion he felt from the Pokémon at this precise instant was unbelievable. Many thoughts lingered within his mind. Was the Vivillon actually suggesting to... engage in that very intimate kind of activity? He brightened up like a light bulb.

"I w-won't be long..." he stuttered whilst he tried not to look too dumb in front of the one he loved. He was glad to feel that this erotic awkwardness was mutual. Both of them had not yet attempted to explore this attractive side yet, but a shared enthusiasm in the matter was definitely present.

[Good...]

The young man watched her as she flew upstairs, giving him one last smile, excitement filling her gaze. He took a deep breath and listened closely, hearing the soft click of the door being shut on the second floor. He chose to wait for a few minutes, giving the bug a bit of time to prepare however she needed to, but also taking a moment to breathe slowly. In a way, he felt nervous thinking of the evident activity that was to come, but paradoxically, he was smiling brightly, an undeniable sign of his happiness and gladness for the answers to his painful ponderings. He was not even sure of what to do and he did not even know how her body worked concerning reproduction, but the barrier was lifted, the green light was lit and they could finally access this new kind of passion. He knew not how to sexually satisfy her exactly and as such, there was only one way to find out...

With a great resolve, he came to the conclusion that things would go well and headed towards the stairs. They loved one another so dearly and thus, they would find a way to solve any issue. Step by step, he climbed, seizing the ramp rather tightly. He had to take a few deep breaths. When he got in front of the door, he halted and took a short pause before knocking three times.

[It's open, love...]

A stunning display would await him when he would open the door that separated him from the most beautiful Vivillon in the world. Lying onto her front side and looking back at him, she moved her wings in a slow and attractive rhythm, the spectacle was almost hypnotizing. There was a grand collection of colorful squares spread onto the bed, adding a certain beauty to the scene. Spencer was surprised, but much more astonished by the effort the Vivillon had gone through in order to seduce him. She had not failed in the slightest.

[I couldn't find rose petals so...]

He returned her timid smirk.

"Vivillon... you're so..."

Words began to lack as he fully focused on her form, contemplating just about every part of her small physique. From the tip of her wings, to the sleekness of her lovely bug abdomen, he had eyes for her and only her. He approached the insect slowly and sat on the bed before lying down beside her. He reached up and gently caressed the tip of her antennas. She let out a pleased sigh and looked back at the human. It always occurred to her that he was so big compared to her. She didn't know where to start, truth be told and was reassured by his honest confession.

"I'm a bit nervous about this..."

She could perceive they were feeling just the same and because of the same issue regardless. She had to reassure him, but also herself. Worry would not ruin their upcoming experience.

[My small size and my squeaky little voice... might make me seem a lot younger than I am or perhaps even make me immature in a way, but... it is only an impression, dear.]

He nodded, more than willing to hear her say more.

[We are two consenting adults after all and we... know what we're doing. However and most importantly...]

She then leaned against him and looked at him as she gradually climbed up his arm. Ultimately, he sat up and faced her properly. She reached closer and kissed him, gently wrapping her beautiful wings around him, just like if she could protect him from any worry.

[... We're in love, Spencer. And I'm positive we can ignore and even profit from those differences. It's just you and me here, with no one to look, observe or judge us. We just have strong sentiments between us... All that is left is to consume them... together...]

She was relieved, soothed even to see his expression soften in understanding.

"You're right... so very right, Vivillon. We're stressed out for nothing. Let's take it slow and see where it leads us."

They hugged and nuzzled for a brief moment, both accepting the suggested method.

[Just know that... we'll be just fine. We will go with the flow and it is going to be wonderful, maybe even better than what we're thinking...]

"I really want you, Vivillon," he whispered. "More than anything in the world."

Her smile faded and let room to a more serious, albeit fantastically seductive expression.

[Show me...]

They traded the vows of their meaningful relationship by a single, yet passionate French kiss. It was obviously not the first time they shared such a deep gesture, but in a way, this particular exchange felt soothing and relieved them both of some nervousness related to what was yet to come. A real teamwork was in progress, each partner doing their best, showing their most intimate feelings to the other in order to attain the perfect moment. Their joined and romantic efforts would not be for nothing. An instant later, the guy's shirt was removed and the Pokémon was gently invited to nuzzle the revealed area whilst she began to be sensually caressed by the human.

Truth be told, it was not the first time Spencer was fondling a girl, but it certainly was the first time he was showing his physical love to a Pokémon and a bug type at that. It mattered not; he brought her to his eye level, getting a better look into her own gaze. He started kissing her body, slowly, gently, starting with her neck. Daringly, he ventured down to her mid section, which was assaulted by his affectionate kissing and affable nuzzling. He occasionally glanced up whilst he did so, ultimately deciding that it was time to move downwards. Even if this proved to be a worrying experience at first, her fine taste and her positive reactions proved to encourage him and eliminate his fears.

He closed his eyes and put one of his palms behind her little grey body, locking her in place as he began to shyly let his tongue do the lower massaging. He headed downwards still, one centimeter at a time, motivated by her genially surprised gasps and her light movements. She kept staring at him as he reached what he thought would be the location of her opening. To his surprise, only flatness would greet him at the specific location. Not being well versed in butterfly anatomy, Spencer was surprised to see the Vivillon had nothing between her legs. Clueless for a quick instant, he looked back at her. The butterfly's nod indicated to him that he was to continue his lusty search even further.

"This is fun..."

[It is, isn't it? You have to find my... secret spot...]

She said that with an amused tone, her abdomen wiggling slightly in the young man's grasp, hinting that she was ready for his discovery. She seized his hair as he buried his face between her limbs, descending further and further as he sought her entrance with his warm tongue. She began to feel aroused when he neared the very tip of her abdomen. Then finally...

[Oh... oh that's it...]

He pulled back to have a better look when she released her cute moan.

At the very end of her tiny bug body, an horizontal slit could be seen. This was without a doubt, the access to her love tunnel. It did not appear to have especially defined lips like a human female's genitals, but that lessened appearance did not make it less attractive. One thing was certain, she looked very tight. Too tight. When their eyes met, she seized his nose between her two circular hands and stared deep into his eyes.

[I know...] she began. [We will need to be creative...]

She was so careful and gentle, even with her wording. It was evident that the young man would not fit inside such a small tunnel, hence why the Vivillon had spoken of creativity. Making love was not all about penetration and the couple would prove that. They would surpass this issue and use other means to consume their carnal needs.

With his mouth being so close to her pussy, the human was quick to see what he wished to do first. He gave the slit a sweet peck and then, pushed his tongue onto it. The fact alone that her parts were rotated in comparison to a human female's slit added an attractive exoticism to the whole gesture. Slowly, he let his tongue travel from one end to the other, sweeping from one side to the next. The Pokémon was rapidly enticed by the strange, but so surprisingly nice feeling; so much that she began to leak down there.

She was slightly embarrassed at first, but when she saw Spencer's reaction as he lapped the slimy substance, excitement overwhelmed her. She tasted sweet and the odor that emanated from her was so appealing that it drove the young man to demand more by rubbing his tongue against her with a greater intensity.

"Mmm... mmmmm..."

He got superbly busy and the more effort he gave, the more he was rewarded. Soon enough, rubbing would be outdated and he would slowly enter her, pushing his tongue into her. She let out a quiet moan and pushed towards him, easing the process. By now, she was so ready for him that she abandoned herself completely, her body wiggling into his palms. It felt so good when he slowly got to the point where he was as deep as he could possibly be.

[That... again...] she huffed.

He would not wait a second before reproducing the entire maneuver once more. Then, he would go faster, entering and exiting her faster and faster until he used her light weight to his advantage, moving her whole body up and down on his mouth. Her cries of pleasure varied in intensity, but grew louder and louder as seconds passed, the time seemingly slowing down as complete ecstasy overwhelmed her.

[S-Spencer... I'm so close...]

It was too soon to end it, she thought.

[Not... y-yet... ah...]

Luckily for her, the human quickly caught on to that animalistic need and stopped his actions at once when he heard her request, choosing to go back up to kiss her mouth instead.

For a few minutes, they relaxed and remained mostly quiet, the Vivillon revealing that she wished to build up a little more before giving her all. The male agreed and then sat onto the edge of the bed. He was about to pick up his shirt, but before he could even reach it, the Pokémon blocked him and hovered over his lap. She pointed at his jeans, obviously revealing what she had in mind. It appeared to be his turn.

He lifted his bum up and dragged his pants down, which left him with only his boxers on. When his trousers were disposed of, the female was more than glad to see him lean back and put a hand behind her head. It seemed like he had been the one able to read her mind this time. She emitted a pleased vocalization when she nuzzled his concealed privates and made contact with his member. It seemed like he was getting hard already. He probably had guessed that she would treat him to some sweet oral goodness.

She used her limbs to slide down his underwear, revealing his genitals. She glanced upwards, into his eyes, before she would lean in and give a kiss onto the tip of his rod. She then put her legs at the base of his member and used her smaller round hands to gently stroke his end, admiring his form. He huffed and stroke the back of her adorable head as the bug rubbed him in an erotic way. It only took a moment before he was completely hard, at her sexual mercy, showing how big he was in contrast to her tiny body.

She pumped his wand and stimulated it greatly, relying on his grunts to execute her actions at the ideal pace. Soon enough, she would spot a little drop of precum coming out of him. Curious and showing her crave for him, she licked him and ultimately, wrapped her mouth around the tip of his rod. It was true that Spencer could never properly breed with her because of their size difference, but the bug had the firm intention of pleasing him in the best way she ever could. Her mouth proved to be a perfect fit when she slid his member inside. Her pussy would be way too tight to enter, but that would only motivate her to give him the nicest blowjob she could offer him.

She started to bob her head up and down, slowly, using her tongue as a slimy mattress for his hardness. The amount of control she possessed because of her skillful hovering was simply astounding. She soon tasted more precum, an aperitif of what was to surge in the near future. She let herself drown into a sea of pure sensuality, driven by an undeniable desire, but also by their mutual and extraordinary need for one another, their intense love. He tasted slightly salty, which was not exactly the best of savors but still, he was delicious because he was him, Spencer, her one true lover.

"Vivillon..."

There was no turning back. He saw that when she ignored his warning, knowing all too well of what would happen if she did not slow down with her amazing actions. Lovingly, he took her face into his palms and helped her achieve a greater speed, softly trusting into her mouth just as well. She seemed to enjoy it greatly, her moan vibrating onto him as her mouth remained securely wrapped around his member.

He released one last grunt before he could hold it in no further. He tilted his head back and bit his lower lip as the Vivillon milked him by tightening her grasp. She closed her eyes and let out a surprised moan when she received the first spurt of his load. He then released all he had into her small mouth, adding more substance each time it came out of his member.

Unfortunately, it was too much for her to swallow and instead, the cum gushed out of her mouth. In the end, she opened her oral access and let it all drip onto his lap. She breathed slowly and calmly, recovering from the amazing sensation she had felt when he had trusted into her and in turn, had let her taste him in the most intimate way possible. She looked back at him with an apologetic gaze, feeling a tad guilty to have coated his lap instead of swallowing his cum. He brought her close to him and nuzzled her plenty as he caught his breath as well. There was nothing to forgive, only to admire.

"I think it's your turn now, is it?"

[I'm ready... I hope you're thirsty...]

It appeared as if the sensual atmosphere had brought a little sentiment of challenge. Was she daring him to do the same for her? If so, he was more than willing to accomplish this mission. Without wasting any time, he took her in his hands and brought her body high up near his face. Once that was done, she landed onto him and clung firmly against his head, her face buried into his hair and her abdomen suspended right above his face.

Since he was now aware of the location of the bug's genitals, he went directly to the source of her pleasure. She was still wet and ready for him, so he thought about a little variation she might have liked. He cupped his hand around her bottom in a manner that permitted him to rest his thumb onto her slit. She seemed curious and willing to try this new sensation; so much that she would actually be the one to push against the finger. He was coated in her gooey juices when he parted her lips and gradually inserted himself into her. The experience was so much more different than the previous one. It only took a few minutes before he was pumping into her with great ease, having been so well lubricated by the butterfly.

[More...]her cute little voice ordered.

He held her against him and firmly supported her body so that he could trust his thumb at a quicker pace. His hand was covered in sweet nectar and the odor that could be smelled was astonishingly bewildering. What a mess they were both making. A worthy sacrifice for such an incredible enjoyment. Right then, differences mattered not. In fact, they were part of the fun and a proof that their love would go past these barriers. And now, the grand finale of this marvelous performance was incoming.

[Again with the... ah... ah... the tongue... p-please...]

She did not need to ask twice.

He brought her wet parts to his mouth and hurryingly, pressed his tongue back onto her, inserting it inside her in a short span of time and testing just how sensible she appeared to be for him. She was more than ready, just awaiting to finish and deliver her precious fluids. He licked away, massaging her tunnel with all of his tongue, pushing, rubbing, flicking in all directions, against her walls. Soon enough, even more nectar came out and the young man simply wrapped his mouth around the tip of her abdomen, surprising the Vivillon in an exquisite and delectable fashion.

[Ah... ohh...]

The short warning was immediately followed by her orgasm. She let out a big moan and tensed up as she finally let her load gush into her lover's mouth. He began to suck her, literally extracting her delightful essence. She breathed hard as he savored the taste and blew her parts with the intent to get every drop she would offer him. When he glanced back, his thirst slowly being quenched as he absorbed the last remains of her pouring, a combination of lust and amusement covered his messy face. He did not need to tell her it had been good and neither did she. It would have been useless to point out the obvious and delectable truth of the sexual aftermath.

They were both panting heavily, their loud breathing giving away the intensity of the experience. The human had neglected his own take on oxygen, fueled by the purest lust and aiming to please the Vivillon as much as she wished, whilst on her side, she was trying to gasp for air because of the immensity of her orgasm. The whole experience had gone way better than they both would have thought, in the end...

She found herself unable to hover or let alone take flight, crashing back against the mattress and soon to be joined by her lover, who stood a few inches over her. They kissed and let their action speak for itself, producing a wide smile on both lips. The young man seized the Vivillion by gently pinching her tiny fingers between his, like if the couple were holding hands together. With one last embrace, they let themselves be taken by their fatigue, the quiet and comfortable ambiance of the night cradling them and sealing their incomparable, barrier-less and magnificent love.


End file.
